Brother Mine
by I love dance
Summary: Post-ROTJ short story that focuses on the profound friendship developing between Han and Luke- these two brothers by destiny. Humor, comfort, laughter, tears, trials, and triumphs. These things form the ties that bind.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Brother Mine  
Timeframe: shortly after ROTJ  
Characters: Han, Luke (maybe others as well later)  
Summary: A short story that focuses on the profound friendship between these two brothers by destiny.  
Genre: Happy, sad, fluffy, serious, humor, comfort, laughter, tears. It has them all.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars ;)

I truly hope you enjoy. Reviews greatly appreciated. :)

* * *

"I wish the furball'd hurry up. It looks like rain."

Han Solo sank down onto the edge of the sidewalk. Beside him, Luke Skywalker was seemingly oblivious to his friend's impatience. The fair-haired youth was otherwise occupied studying a bright green leaf. It wasn't quite summer yet, but the boy was already tan, his cheeks sun-kissed and delicately splashed with the faintest of freckles. His hair had lightened up and grown longer too. He looked, Han reflected, almost exactly like he did the day he'd met him.

He acted a little more like that Luke too, much to the Corellian's relief. It was unsettling how much things had changed in the few months Han had spent in the carbonite. The Luke he'd left behind- bright-eyed, eager, hopeful, optimistic- was replaced with this solemn, weary person Han felt he hardly knew.

At first Solo had felt betrayed- as if he'd been cheated out of watching his "little brother" grow up. But it had only been a couple months. Luke seemed _years_ older, veiled sorrow still peeking through expressive blue eyes. Little did Han know what the kid had been through in such a short amount of time.

When he did find out- the morning after Endor Luke had opened up and told him everything- he began to understand. The old Luke was still there. The previously unclosed secrets had just been a heavy burden on the youth and had taken their toll.

It hurt to see the kid hurt, to see his tears (and to know that there had been a lot more of them that he'd been unable to dry while he was gone) and hear all that he'd been through. It hurt that he wasn't there to protect him in the first place, or at least help him through it.

But now…things were getting better. Now that they were all together again -a family- wounds were healing, burdens were becoming lighter, and the bonds between them all were stronger than they'd ever been. Luke had slowly gotten some of his sunny nature back, something Han was thankful for. It made his heart light to see the kid happy- both him and the Princess.

Holding the leaf by the stem, Luke twirled it absently between his fingers. Han continued to watch him with slight amusement. An ordinary thing like a leaf was something most would take for granted, but not Luke. Not someone who had spent the majority of his life on a planet with virtually nothing but sand. To Luke trees, flowers, rain and snow- water in almost any form- were captivating and new experiences, almost mesmerizing.

Han had never given these things much of any thought until Luke came along. There was something about seeing the eager, young face light up with admiration about such everyday things that made the Corellian think twice. It was one of those instances where the younger taught the older.

A cool breeze tousled Luke's hair and he brought a hand up to brush it from his eyes. In doing so, he inadvertently lessened his grip on the leaf and it blew from his other hand to tumble across the empty parking lot. Han chuckled softly as Luke got up to chase after it.

"There's another one right here, kid." He reached for a leaf, which had been partway under his boot and held it up. By that time, Luke had already caught the wayward leaf and was heading back towards him with a triumphant grin.

"What do you want with that thing anyway?" Han asked with curious amusement as the youth sank back down.

Luke gave a little shrug, smile. "I dunno."

Han took the leaf from his hand to study it.

"Hold it up to the light better. See all those lines?"

Han held it up. "I see all those lines."

"What are they for?"

"Those are the veins of the leaf. They help transport water and nutrients. And Chlorophyll- that's what makes it green."

Luke nodded and Han lowered the leaf. He twirled it between his own fingers for a moment before handing it back to Luke with a smile. "So."

"So," the kid echoed.

"What are we going to do for twenty minutes -besides look at leaves?"

Luke's gaze traveled to the rapidly darkening sky. He arched an eyebrow. "Hope it doesn't rain?"

Han snorted. "No kidding." A sidewalk lining a large vacant parking lot didn't provide much in means of shelter. The only building around for a good mile was a ship discount supply store- which to Han and Luke's recent discovery and dismay- had been locked and closed.

So much for getting parts to improve the _Falcon_ like they'd planned. Chewie had dropped them off in town, assuming they'd be in the store for hours, getting all sorts of parts that Han could use for upgrades and special modifications for "sand-cheap" as Luke had called it. In their haste though, none of them had given a second thought to the completely empty parking lot. They came all this way for a deserted building.

"Hungry," Luke murmured absently, hugging his knees to his chest. It was somewhat cold with the breeze and the overcast sky.

"Yeah, I'm getting' there too, kid. As soon as Chewie gets back, we'll pick up something. Or see if there's anything edible in the kitchen."

Luke couldn't help but smile. He remembered cleaning out the fridge unit with Han one time after the ship's power had been down. All the food had gone bad and it'd been a week or two before Han decided to clean anything out. There were more colors of moldy fuzz than Luke had ever seen and former smuggler and farmboy had fearfully disposed of the offending, unidentifiable food as if it was some sort of toxic waste. Probably was.

Needless to say, the _Falcon_'s kitchen under normal circumstances was usually stocked with plenty of edible food and some of it really sounded good right now.

Han noticed the way Luke curled up tightly beside him. "Cold?"

Luke's smile was enough to admit to it.

"Me too. Need to do some calisthenics, huh?"

"Yeah." Then Luke suddenly perked up, seeming to have an idea. "We could play tag."

The Corellian smirked, amused as ever by his little brother-in-law.

Luke stood, eager and already ready to take off. "Not it," he announced, bright blue eyes glancing around the parking lot for something. He seemed to find whatever he was looking for and deviously beckoned a puzzled Han to stand up. He pointed and Han, confused, looked in the direction. "That lightpost is base." Then the Corellian realized what he was up to. The youth gave him a childish grin, starting to back away. "Can't catch me, Han!"

Han shook his head. "Kid- I'm not playing." He watched Luke's face fall.

"Why not?"

Han had to laugh softly at Luke's enthusiasm. Once a farmboy, always a farmboy. And thank goodness because that was part of what made Luke Luke. Humble, idealistic, earnest, sweet, -and a little crazy. "Cause I'm not five years old."

"Neither am I," Luke countered, coming back over.

Seeing that excuse wasn't going to work, Solo continued, "And you can't play tag with just two people."

"Sure you can." Luke wasn't giving this one up.

Han shook his head, stubborn as the day Luke had tried to talk him into rescuing a princess.

"You're no fun, Han," Luke remarked.

Knowing he was spoiling things for the kid, Solo put a hand on his shoulder in apology. "Look," he chuckled. "I just don't wanna play, okay?"

"Why not?" Luke sighed. Then his slightly disappointed features changed into something more mischievous. "I know why you won't." He looked up at the other smugly. He knew just how to get to the proud Corellian.

"What?" Han demanded as Luke continued to smirk. The kid had that irritating, all-knowing look on his face.

"You just don't want to play because you know you'll lose."

The taunt had its desired effect. "That's not it." Han insisted.

"Uh huh," Luke went on. "What you really mean is you can't keep up with your little brother-in-law. Admit it, Han. You're afraid you'll lose because you're too _old_."

"Is that what you think, Junior?" Han wagged a finger in his face.

Luke started backing away, smile wavering slightly at Han's mock-angry expression. Maybe he'd pushed things a little to far with that last taunt, he reflected, but maybe not. The goading was working.

Meanwhile Han tried not to smile as he watched Luke's smug, confident expression quickly dissolve. The kid began backing away even faster. Solo lost his stern countenance at the last second though as he further threatened, "Yeah, you'd better run."

Luke took off with a grin, not missing the smirk on his friend's face. He sprinted away but he couldn't stop laughing and it wasn't long before his tall, long-legged friend caught up to him.

The Corellian grabbed Luke as he tried to run by and locked his arms around him so he couldn't get away. Then he began tickling his sides mercilessly.

Luke struggled to break free without falling to the duracrete, all the while laughing hysterically. "S-stop! H-han please!"

Han laughed, breathless from running but thoroughly enjoying his torture. "I'm gonna make you eat your words, you little gundark. Admit you were wrong."

"O-k, ok." Luke said, still giggling, but that was all he was able to get out.

Solo, content with that, released him and Luke staggered away to catch his breath. He stood panting for a moment, hands on his knees, trying to glare convincingly at Han but failing. Once he'd fully recovered he turned to the older.

"And you know what else?" the Jedi smiled, too innocently -even for him- before tapping the Corellian's shoulder. "You're it again, Han!" The sandy-haired youth took off running. "But no tickling!" he called belatedly.

"Hey, no tagbacks!" was all Han said as he watched the young Jedi run away with seeming ease. Yes, he'd been able to catch the kid fairly easily, but Luke sure recovered a lot faster than he did. "Cheater!" he teased the boy, trying to buy himself time.

Luke trotted back over to him with a grin. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, agreeing, "Alright. I'll be it."

Han briefly thought about telling Luke that he really didn't want to play anymore, but it was so rare that the kid ever just got to be a kid. He was forced to grow up too fast- in the blink of an eye. The same was true with Solo and perhaps that was why he wanted to preserve his little brother's innocence as long as he could.

Besides, when would they ever have time to waste and a big empty parking lot to play tag in? "You gotta give me a two-second start." Han informed him.

"Why?"

"'Cause that's what I gave you."

"Oh. Well, ok. " Luke agreed easily. "Go." He counted off two seconds before starting after his longtime friend.

Solo thought he was doing pretty good -it'd been a good ten seconds and Luke still hadn't caught up to him. Now Han couldn't even hear the kid behind him. Daring to spare a look over his shoulder, it didn't take him long to figure out why.

Luke was sprawled out on the duracrete, not moving.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! (hugs!) Reviews greatly appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi dear readers,

I'm in the process of re-writing this story. See my profile for more details. Thanks for your patience! :)


End file.
